The Anti-Raph
by BBPRIMEFAN101
Summary: Donnie accidentally zaps Raph with a ray he had just invented, and he has no idea on what it does. Then, Raph begins acting the opposite the way he usually does. Instead, he becomes...sensitive. When this bizarreness goes too far, Donnie needs to find a way to bring the old Raphael back.


This is based off of the 2k12 series.  
Summary: Donnie accidentally zaps Raph with a ray he had just invented, and he has no idea on what it does. Then, Raph begins acting the opposite the way he usually does. Instead, he becomes...sensitive. When this bizarreness goes too far, Donnie needs to find a way to bring the old Raphael back.  
**I do NOT own anything TMNT related!**

**A/N: i had written this story late last year, just a little FYI. Please read and review ^^**

Leonardo sat in front of the television watching his all time favorite show, Space Heroes.

"What is the status?" asked Captain Ryan.

"Status? I'll give you the status," said his sidekick, "WE'RE GONNA BLOW UP IN TWO SECONDS!" Capt. Ryan slapped him across the face. "Thank you, Captain."

Leo copied the same sentence as his TV idol: "Gentlemen, I have a bold and daring plan. There's no time for hesitation. My orders must be carried out without question."

"Aye, sir," said the crew.

Then, the TV flipped off.

"What?!" Leo exclaimed and turned around to see Raphael with the remote. "Raph! What are you doing?! I was watching that!"

"Yeah, well, now you're not," Raph retorted. "You watch that stupid show all the freaking time. Big whoop, you miss one episode. It's not the end of the world, Leo."

Leo just sighed. He could tell Raph was in a grumpy mood this morning; basically, he was grumpy almost every morning. "Give me the remote, Raph."

"No," Raph smirked.

"Well," Leo stammered, "while Splinter's away, I'm in charge around her, and I say, give me the remote."

"Ooh, ain't you Mr. Bossy-Shell," Raph taunted.

Leo held out his hand. "Give me the remote, Raph," he repeated more sternly.

"Come and get it," Raph waved it in front of Leo's face tauntingly. Leo tried to grab it, but Raph pulled it away. Then, Leo tried to reach over his brother to grab it, but the red-clad turtle just kept it out of reach. After about ten minutes of straining, he eventually gave up.

"You can be so crude, you know that?" Leo stormed off into the dojo to take out his frustrations. Raph just shrugged and turned on the TV to the wrestling channel.

* * *

Leo, Raph, and Donnie were in the kitchen eating pizza; Mikey hadn't shown up yet, and he's always the first one to be shoving a hot slice of pizza down his throat.

"Hey, guys, where's Mikey?" Donnie asked.

"Don't know, don't care," Raph chewed on his pizza slice.

"I actually haven't seem him all morning," Leo informed his brothers. "I wonder if-"

_"Ugghh!"_ came a low moan.

The turtles all turned around to see Michelangelo trudging into the kitchen with his head hung low. He then looked up at his brothers.

"Geez, Mikey, you don't look so good," Donnie said, his voice full of concern.

Mikey sniffled. "I dond't feel so good, Donndie."

"Well, don't come near me, 'cause I don't want to get infected," Raph wafted his hand away.

"Raph, enough," Leo snapped. Then he returned to his ailing brother's aid, resting the back of his hand to Mikey's forehead. "You must've caught a cold from when we were out on patrol while it was raining."

"Ya thindk," Mikey frowned and itched the underpart of his nose.

Donnie examined his baby brother carefully. "Well, with proper treatment, and bed rest, you should feel better within a few days."

Mikey sniffled again. "Thanks, Don-uh..._hah, heh...Ha'tchooo!"_

Raph then growled in frustration. "Mikey! You just sneezed on my pizza!"

Mikey coughed in his elbow. "Didnd't meand to, Raph. You could always get andother onde."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever; just get outta here and get that stinkin' bed rest you need, ya germ freak!" Raph swatted his ill brother away.

Mikey sighed sadly, then retorted, "You cand be so crude, you kndow that?" Then, Donnie and Leo helped Mikey back in bed. Raph just shrugged and threw his old slice of pizza away and reached for a new one.

* * *

"OW!" Donnie cried as he sat up, rubbing his head. His hot-headed brother had knocked him flat on his shell with a roundhouse-kick...again. They were the only two sparring in the dojo, everyone else was sitting on the sidelines. He tried not to sound like a wimp, especially since April O'Neil was watching.

Raphael just towered over him with a smug grin on his face. "Aww, what's the matter, Donnie? Can't take the heat?"

Donnie stood up, brushing himself and readied his staff. "No, I've just had enough of your roundhouses, is all."

"Oh, you mean this?" Raph did another roundhouse, but Donnie jumped up and out of the way.

"Ha, missed me!" Donnie exclaimed. He twirled his staff before lunging forward, attempting to jab Raph with it. But his brother dodged it, and the two circled each other.

Raph twirled his sais and gripped the handle, taking a firm stance, ready to pounce. Donnie was examining Raph's footwork, figuring out how the red-clad turtle will attempt to attack. Then, Raph charged forward with his sais pointing straight at Don. But the genius turtle dodges them, and he smacks Raph on the backs of his knees.

Raph bends his legs and hunches forward, and then falls to the floor as Donnie sweeps his feet out from under him. "Uhh!"

Donnie laughed triumphantly and pressed his foot on Raph's plastron. "I got him! Alright! April, did ya see?" He turned to his human friend. She nodded and smiled.

With a growl, Raph grabbed Donnie's ankle and twisted it, knocking the purple-clad turtle over. Then, getting to his feet, he locked his sais around Donnie's wrist and hoisted him up. He twisted Don around a bit.

"OW!" Donnie yelped.

Then, Raph made him his little puppet. "Say hi to April, Donnie." Then, he made his voice very squeaky and said, making Donnie wave his hand, "Hi, April. I love you!"

Donnie blushed as Leo tried to stifle his laughter...and he noticed April laughing, too.

"Okay, let me go, Raph!" Donnie grunted as he tried to fight Raph's grip.

"Why, Donnie? Afraid that I'll embarrass ya in front of your girlfriend?" Raph cooed mockingly.

"Just let me go!" Donnie was now shouting.

"Alright, alright, geez," Raph sighed, and he released Donatello.

The turtle stumbled to the floor and in front of April and Leo, who just looked at him with concern.

"Donnie, are you alright?" she asked him.

"Yeah...I-I'm fine," he intruded and got to his feet. He stared deeply at the love of his life, then at his obnoxious, red-banded brother. With a glare, he said, "You can be so crude, you know that?" Then he stormed out of the dojo and to his lab to help treat the ill Michelangelo.

Leo stood up. "This crudeness of yours has gone too far, Raph."

"What?! It was funny. You were laughing, too," Raph rolled his eyes.

"That was before I realized how much you hurt Donatello," Leo snapped. "First not giving me the remote, then teasing Mikey and calling him a germ-freak, and humiliating Donnie in front of April?! That's just low, Raph. Not to mention, immature."

Raph scoffed. "Leo, when are any of us really mature?"

"You know what I mean!" Leo then left the dojo.

Then, April stood up and slightly glared. "That really was mean, Raph," she said and followed Leo. Raph just frowned and shrugged his shoulders and followed them out.

* * *

Leo sat in front of the TV, watching you-know-what, and Donnie and April were on the couch trying to feed Mikey some soup. Raph was playing the pinball machine with his pet turtle, Spike, on his shoulder. He would let out an irritated groan when he would lose, and he did constantly.

"Raph, could you stop grunting like an animal, please?" said Leo. "It's not going to make you better at gaming."

"You know what else could make me better at gaming? you shutting up and minding your own business," Raph intruded, and slammed his fist on the side of the pinball machine. He then lost...again. "Urrgh! Ya see? You running your mouth just made me lose!"

"It isn't the end of the world, Raph," Donnie said, trying to get Mikey to take come syrupy medicine. "There's no reason to get upset over losing a game; we do it all the time."

"Ah, shut up, Donnie," Raph grumbled and kicked the pinball machine.

"_Ack-Schooo!_" Mikey sneezed.

"You, too, germ freak," Raph retorted.

"Raphael, stop calling him that," Leo stood up and stomped to his rude sibling. "Mikey is sick, and we need to care for him. Why are you being so hateful to all of us?!"

"Leo's right, Raph. This attitude of yours has got to stop," Donnie confronted his brother.

"Who died and you the boss of me, lover boy?" Raph huffed.

Donnie felt his face flush as his fist tightened into little balls. "A-And enough of that, too!"

"Eh, just go an' have some fun with her already, while you still have the chance," Raph sniggered in Donnie's ear.

April exclaimed in disgust and approached the turtle. "That is sick! The guys are right; you need to change this grumpiness of yours, before it gets you in trouble."

Raphael sneered grimly. "You know what else is in trouble? Your dad. So why not be a stubborn brat about it and cry into your pillow, for all I care?"

The whole lair was filled with gasps, and a sneeze from Michelangelo.

April tried to appear outraged, but Raph's hurtful words left her speechless, and soon she broke down in tears.

Donnie, however, was outraged. "Don't ever say that to her!" he shouted as he shoved Raph away from her. Raph got to his feet and attempted to lunge at Donatello, but Leo held him back.

"Donnie, you, April and Mikey go; Raph and I need to talk," he said.

"No, we don't," Raph retorted.

"Yes, we do," Leo growled, pushing Raph onto the couch as Donnie escorted sick Mikey and sobbing April out of the living area and into his lab.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Leo shouted.

"I'm just bein' me," Raph shrugged with a smug grin.

"You insulted Donnie, and you made April cry! Come on, even you wouldn't go that far," Leo crossed his arms, glaring.

"Well, I just did then, didn't I?" Raph rested his hands on the back of his head.

Leo groaned and covered his face with his hands. Removing them, he said coldly, "The second Splinter comes home, the way you've treated us is the first thing he's gonna hear." Then, he stomped away, leaving Raph alone in the room.

* * *

The next morning, while Raph was in the dojo practicing with the punching bag, Leo and Mikey were watching Donnie tinkering with a new invention.

"What'cha up to, Donnie?" Leo asked.

"Nothing special, just this ray gun I invented a while ago, and thought I could add a thing or two to it," Donnie shrugged, reaching for the screwdriver and twisting a screw in place.

"What does da ray gund do, Donndie?" Mikey asked with a sniffle.

Donnie stopped and thought for a while. "You know, I have no idea. I plan to test it once I finish making a few modifications."

"Well, ondce you fidnd out what it is, cand I ndambe it?" Mikey asked, adjusting the blanket he had draped over his shoulders.

"Sure, Mikey," Don nodded, and started connecting wires in the ray gun.

"I wonder what it can do," Leo said. "Maybe it can make weapons bigger and stronger."

"Or mbaybe mbake pizza taste better," Mikey smiled.

"Or maybe it can make our enemies real weak, easy to fight," Leo added on to his idea.

"Or mbake pizza taste better," Mikey exclaimed.

"Or it could be a memory-hacker, and we could use it on Shredder and convince him to be good," Leo grinned at his idea, then frowned. "Nah, that's stupid."

"Or it could mbake pizza taste better," Mikey repeated.

"Yes, Mikey, we heard you the first two times," Donnie said, pointing the gun out in the air. "Maybe I should add a laser pointer."

"Laser poindters! Aww, that would be awesombe," Mikey exclaimed. He mimicked gun and laser zapping sounds. "Haha! Booyaka-huh..._hah, heh...Hat'schooo!"_

"GYAH!"

Donnie jumped in surprise, and his finger accidentally pulled the trigger on the ray gun. "Oh, no."

A bright yellow laser shot out from the ray gun and out the door, none of them knowing where it was headed.

Until they heard a yell. "AAARRGGHH!"

The guys gasped. "Raphael!" They all took off to the dojo to see Raph curled up on the floor, groaning. Little surges of the laser flickered around his body.

"Raph! Are you okay?" Leo asked as he helped Raph to his feet.

Raph moaned and rubbed his head. "Yeah, I'm okay." That quite wasn't the answer Leo was expecting. "What the heck was that?"

Donnie carefully stepped forward. "Well...uh...I-I invented this new ray gun, and well...Mikey sneezed, and it surprised me a bit...making me...pull the trigger." He slowly began to cower.

"Hmm," Raph nodded, focusing at the floor. Then he said, "Well, I'm sure your didn't mean to." Donnie stared at him, confused. "The important thing is that no one got hurt, right?"

His three brothers just blinked. "Uh...yeah, I guess so," Leo shrugged. Raph smiled and then left the dojo. Leo turned to Mikey and Don. "What the heck was that?" he whispered.

"I figured he would've pounded me, or chase me around the lair," said Don.

"I figured he would've pushed me away, get up on his own," Leo said.

"I thought he would call mbe a germb-freak againd," Mikey sniffled.

"Well, one thing's for sure: whatever this ray gun did, it probably changed Raph's behavior around," Donnie held the gun in his hand and stared at it, still completely baffled at his hot-headed brother's not-so-hot-headed responses.

* * *

Raph had been acting strange for the rest of the day.

Leo was practicing on the dummy, Donnie was in his lab, working on the ray gun, Mikey was eating pizza, and Raph was on the pinball machine again. They all expected him to groan and grunt and shake fists each time he lost. He didn't do any of those things.

"Dang it. Lost again. Oh, well, there's always next time," Raph said with a smile. "No point in getting upset over something that happens all the time, right, guys?"

Leo slowly came to a stop on his strikes and turned to his peaceful brother. "I guess so, Raph," he said.

"_Hah, heh...Ha'schooo!" _Mikey sneezed abruptly.

Leo was about to walk towards Mikey to check on him, but Raph was running, and soon was already there.

"You okay, Mikey?" Raph asked, his voice full of concern, as he checked Mikey's temperature.

"Y-Yeah, Raph. It was just a sndeeze," Mikey said with a cough. "I'mb okay."

"Oh, that's good." Raph sat down by Mikey and added, "And Mikey, I'm sorry I called you germ-freak; I should've been helping you feel better, but I guess I only made you feel worse. I didn't know how sick you were." His voice suddenly began to choke as he wrapped his arms around Mikey. "I'm really sorry, bro."

Mikey gazed in awe at his sniffling brother. "It-It's okay, Raph. D-Dond't cry. I forgive you."

Raph sighed. "Okay...okay." He wiped his eyes and sniffled, happy to know he's been forgiven.

Leo, in the background, just wore a *wtf* face at Raph's sudden action. He was glad he apologized to Mikey, but...he did it unlike anything Leo had expected.

* * *

The turtles were sparring together in the dojo; it was Raph and Donnie while Leo and Mikey sat on the sidelines. All the while, the purple-clad turtle was worried at how his oddly-behaving brother would approach him. They were going to sparr without weapons, but his brothers know Raph can be as lethal.

"Ready, lil' bro?" Raph asked with a sly smile; he had something planned. Donnie could easily tell.

Donatello gulped and replied, "A-As I'll ever be, Raph."

Leo called out, "Hajime!" and the two brothers began to circle one another, taking a striking position. Donnie, once again, began figuring out Raph's footsteps, identifying any changes that could lead up to when he was going to pounce.

Raph pushed off with one foot and locked hands with Donnie. The two grunted and pushed against one another's strengths to see which one would come out on top. But Raph kicks Donnie in the shin, making his leg go limp. The two wrestlers fall to the floor and start rolling around for a while before jumping back up on their feet and putting pressure on each other again. Then, Raph shoved Don's hands in the air and gripped his sides.

Donnie began wondering in a panic what Raph would do next; would he slam him on his knees, or just straight to the ground? Would he flip him over his head and put him in an arm lock? No. None of those.

"Cootchie cootchie coo!" Raph began to tickle him.

Donnie soon found himself laughing, flaring his arms around and kicking his legs. He tried to squirm his way free from Raph's hands, but proved pointless. "Ra-ha-ha-ha-ph! Ple-hee-hee-hee-ease...sto-ha-ha-ha-ha-p!"

"Aw, but we're having such fun!" Raph said with a laugh.

"Ugh. Yame!" Leo called out. Raph finally quit tickling him, and Donnie fell to the floor and crawled over to Mikey. "Raph, you're supposed to attack him, not tickle him."

"If that were mbe, I really wouldnd't midnd," Mikey pointed out with a sniffle.

Raph just shrugged. "Ah, but I really don't think violence is the answer to anything, Leo."

His brothers just stared wide-eyed, and their wide eyes followed him as he left the dojo for some water. Raph...saying violence is never an answer! What did that ray do to him?!

* * *

Then there was what happened that afternoon.

"Raph, it's your turn to get the pizza!" Donnie shouted from his lab.

"Okay!" Raph replied cheerfully as he skipped out of the lair, humming.

Donnie had a bit of a shocked look on his face but then shrugged it off. _I really figured he'd whine and say that Leo or Mikey get it, or tell me to get off my lazy shell and get it myself._

"Did Raph just skip out of the lair?" Mikey asked after blowing his nose.

"Did Raph just hum as he skipped out of the lair?" Leo blinked. "Donnie, have you fixed that gun yet?"

"Working on it," Donnie said.

Then, Raph poked his head back into the lair. "Oh, I almost forgot1! While I'm away, I need someone to look after Spike and give him a bath." He looked over at Mikey. "You want to do it?"

Everyone's eyes went wide.

"Y-You...wandt mbe to look after Spike?" Mikey asked, honored but also shocked. "Arend'tcha worried that I mbight get him sick or sombethigng?"

Raph swatted his hand in the air and said, "Ah, I'm sure he'll be fine. Thanks, Mikey!" Then he skipped off again humming.

"Now that was weird," Leo blinked.

"Yeah, he would ndever let mbe ndear Spike, let alonde give himb a bath," Mikey shrugged with a shiver. Then he got up, entered Raph's room and came back out with Spike on his shoulder. "Combe ond, Spike. Timbe to give you a bath, Raphie says," he spoke to the non-mutant turtle as he carried him to the bathroom.

* * *

Then there was the incident that evening.

While the turtles were out on patrol, Karai and a few Foot ninjas were waiting for them, and they fought. Of course, Leo battled Karai while his brothers handled the Foot.

"Long time, no see, Karai," Leo grunted as they locked katanas.

"Though, I'd actually never prefer to see you," Karai chuckled wickedly. With a grunt, they shoved each other away and circled.

Raph locked his sais around a Foot ninja's katana and shoved him backwards, but the ninja just jumped back forward and pinned Raph to the ground.

"Whoa! You guys are really good!" Raph exclaimed.

The fighting around them stopped.

"Uh...what's with your brother?" Karai asked.

Leo groaned. "We really don't know." Then, as quick as it was paused, the fight began brewing up again.

Donnie swept some of the Foot clan off their feet and on their backs with his bo staff; Mikey just swung his nunchucks around, hitting him across the head, yet he even made one Foot ninja run over the building just by sneezing in his face!

"Hey, Raph! Get back over here!" Donnie cried as he blocked with his staff.

"Wha-" Leo exclaimed. Had Raph walked away from the fight? "Of course: he doesn't violence is the answer. God, Raph, we have to fix you."

Then, Karai kicked Leo in the stomach while he was distracted, knocking him over the ledge. Then, Karai the Foot had vanished.

Just before he could slip, Donnie and Mikey grabbed him and helped him get to his feet.

"Raphael, where are you?!" Leo shouted.

Raph came out from around the corner of a chimney and pranced to Leo. "Yes, Leonardo?" he said innocently.

"Where did you go?! We were supposed to be fighting with the Foot," Leo asked sharply.

"Oh, but remember, I don't think violence is the answer," Raph explained, "but while I was laying on the ground after a Foot ninja pinned me down, I saw a poor pigeon with his foot stuck in the chimney. I felt sorry for it, and I had to free it."

"Well, that explains why you're covered in feathers," Donnie said.

Leo groaned and did a face palm. "Raphael, we have far more important things to worry about other than some trapped pigeon. You need to start focusing, get your head cleared!"

Raph saddened his emerald eyes and turned his gaze to the ground/roof. "I-I'm sorry, L-Leo," Raph sniffled.

"Ho boy, here we go againd," Mikey moaned.

Raph shuffled his feet and continued, "I-I know I s-should b-be fighting with you...but-but violence just s-seems wrong to me...and that pigeon...it looked so scared and h-helpless. I-I felt I had to something! I couldn't let it suffer there, and-and..." he started crying and pulled Leo into a hug. "I'm sorry, Leo! I'll try harder next time, promise!"

Leo groaned and looked to his younger brothers for help, but they just stood there with awkward expressions on their faces. "Uh, i-it's okay, Raph. I'm not mad; there's no need to cry. You can let go of me now."

"Y-You...You're not mad?" Raph asked with wide eyes. Something in Leo changed as he stared into those innocent eyes.

Leo sighed and smiled. "No, Raph, I'm not. But I do need to breathe."

Raph released his hold on Leo and rubbed his eyes with a sniffle. _Oh, boy, _Leo thought,_ this is a whole new Raph. We need to find a way to get the old Raphael back before this becomes permanent._

While Raph and ill Mikey were asleep that night, Leo and Donnie were in his lab trying to figure out how to reverse the effects it had on Raphael.

"Is is possible that this can become permanent?" Leo asked.

"It's possible, but I won't know without more tests," Donnie sighed. "Okay, so, we know that the ray had completely made Raph his opposite: much more nicer, and he uses manners. If I can only find a way to reverse the effects of the Emoti-Ray to change Raph back to normal."

Leo laughed. "The Emoti-Ray?"

"Mikey's idea," Donnie informed him.

"Figured."

Donnie sighed and rubbed his eyes. "You better get to bed. I'm gonna be up all night."

"You sure, Donnie?" Leo asked with a yawn.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'll let you know when I make some sort of progress."

"Alright. Good night, Don," Leo said and left the lab. He trudged to his room, but stopped to look into Raph's. Raphael was snuggled up under his blanket with a smile on his face. With a sigh, he mumbled as he entered his own room, "I can't believe I'm saying this...but I miss the coll, but crude Raphael." With a final yawn, he dozed off to sleep.

* * *

Leo woke up to the smell of eggs. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with a yawn. He sniffed the air; it was eggs, and some bacon. He got up out of bed. _Mikey must be making breakfast. He must be feeling better_. When he entered the kitchen, he did find Mikey, and Donnie, too, but he wasn't the one cooking.

"Mornin', Leo," Raph cheerfully said. Leo examined him; he was covered in flour, he smelled of raw egg, and he was wearing an apron that said **#1 Cook** on it.

"Uh, good morning, Raph," Leo replied as he took a seat next to Mikey.

"Raph, I had no idea how much of a good cook you were," Donnie exclaimed as he bit into a syrup-drenched slice of pancake. "These are phenomenal!"

Raphael blushed. "Aww, shucks. Thanks, Donnie."

"Mmm! And these scrambled eggs and bacond strips are awesombe! They are like yolks of heavend!" Mikey exclaimed as he shoved a forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"Thanks, Mikey. Leo, what do you want? Eggs and bacon, or pancakes?" Raph asked.

"Uh..." Leo looked at his younger brothers; they were stuffing their faces with Raph's cooking, so he guessed that it wasn't all that bad. "I guess I'll have some of each, if the guys say it's that good."

"Alrighty! Some pancakes," Raph said as he slipped two pancake slices onto a plate, "some eggs and some bacon." He walked over to Leo's spot at the table and placed his breakfast platter in front of him. "Here ya are!"

Leo decided to try the pancakes first. He dumped some syrup onto them and cut him a few slices with his fork. Then he picked up some pieces and shoved them into his mouth. He couldn't believe his taste buds! "Raph, these are amazing!"

Raph beamed a smile. "Aww, thanks, Leo."

"Ndeeds mbore pepper. Donndie, cand you hand mbe the pepper, please?" Mikey asked.

Donnie was about to hand Mikey the pepper shaker but paused and said with a bit of caution in his voice, "Now, Mikey, you sure you want the pepper? Because the last time you used it-"

"I kndow, I kndow, Donndie, but I wond't let it happend againd," Mikey said, resting one hand over his heart and raising the other.

"You said that the last time, and it happened," Donnie raised a brow.

"Just hand mbe the stupid pepper already," Mikey held out his hand.

"Okay," Donnie shrugged and tossed his ill brother the shaker, and he watched him dump a ton of pepper on his eggs.

But just before Mikey could stir them up- "_Hah, haah, heh...huh-Ha'schoooo!" _He sneezed, and the mountain of pepper flew all over the kitchen.

"Aww, Mikey, you did it aga-_ah, hah...Hat'chooo!" _Leo sneezed.

"I warned you not to use the pep-_huh, haah...A'schooo!" _Donnie began to sneeze.

As well as Raph. "N-Now, guys, it was an accid-_aah, hah, heh...Ha_'_tschooo!"_

It took at least ten minutes for the irritating pepper to die down. (Imagine all the frustration)

Then, everyone heard footsteps approach them. The boys turned to see their sensei and father, Master Splinter enter the kitchen. "Ohayōgozaimasu, my sons."

"Good mborndigng, Sendsei," they all said.

The rodent raised his brow. "My sons, are you all not feeling well?"

"Ndo, Sendsei. It's just, well..." Leo began.

"Mbikey used the pepper, againd. _Huh-Ha'schooo!"_ Donnie sneezed in his elbow.

"Hmm." Splinter recalled the last time Mikey used a massive amount of pepper. He found it funny. "I see." He walked over to Michelangelo, whom he could easily tell was not feeling well.

Mikey just nervously chuckled and then sneezed again.

"Would you like some breakfast, Father?" Raph asked. "Made it myself."

Splinter looked down at the flapjacks and scrambled eggs. With a kind smile, he said, "I appreciate you offer, Raphael, but I'm afraid I already ate breakfast for today."

"Oh, okay," Raph said with a nod and set the plate down.

"So, did you boys behave well while I was away?" Splinter asked.

"Oh, well..." Leo began, and then froze. He looked over at Raph and remembered what he said: _The second Splinter comes home, the way you've been treating us is the first thing he's gonna hear. _He looked straight at Raph; he appeared worried, like he knew that Leo would tell. Leo wanted to. He had to, but Raph was looking at him like a puppy. "Everything was fine, Sensei. No issues at all."

Mikey and Donnie gawked at him.

"Very well, then, Leonardo. When you are finished eating, you boys meet me in the dojo. We have much training to catch up on," Splinter said as he left the kitchen. "Raphael, would you come and assist me in setting up the dojo?"

"I'd love to, Sensei," Raph beamed and he followed Splinter out of the kitchen.

Once the coast was clear, Donnie hissed, "Dude, why didn't you tell Master Splinter about the way he'd been treating us, and making April cry?!"

"And about da ray thingy," said Mikey.

"And making April cry," Donnie repeated.

"And calling mbe a germb-freak," Mikey pouted.

"And, need I remind you, MAKING APRIL CRY!" Donnie slammed his fist of the table.

Leo sighed and explained. "Guys, I was going to, but...the way Raph was looking at me, it was...almost..." he struggled finding the right word."

"Hey, guys," chimed a voice. The boys turned around to see April entering the lair.

"Hey, April," Leo and Mikey said in unison.

"Uh...h-hi, A-April," Donnie blushed and waved.

"Guys, the dojo is-" Raph began as he entered the kitchen, but he froze when he saw April. "Oh. Uh...hi, Ms. O'Neil."

April frowned. "Hi, Raph." She still appeared to be upset at what he said to her that last time they met. "Wait...did you just call me, Ms. O'Neil?"

Raph nodded. "Why, did it sound stupid? It sounded stupid, didn't it?"

April just blinked; she sensed something was off with him. "N-No, it didn't sound stupid. It's just you never called me that before."

Raph sullenly nodded. "Well, the dojo's ready, guys."

The guys all got up from the table and walked past Raph, April following them. But he grabbed her wrist. "Wait!"

April turned to him in surprise, and was even more surprised when she found him hugging her.

"I'm sorry I said those things to you about your dad, April. I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings and made you cry. I'll never do it again, I promise!" Raph bawled.

April was completely was caught off-guard. She turned to the guys just to find them shaking their heads in embarrassment. Then she looked at Raph, who was staring at her with twinkling eyes. All of April's frustrations had been lifted so abruptly. "It's okay, Raph," she said softly. "I forgive you."

Raph smiled and rubbed his eyes. "Okay...that's good to know," he said sighing. Then they all headed into the dojo.

"What's with Raph?" April asked Leo.

"We'll explain later," he whispered back.

* * *

In the dojo, it was Leo versus Raph. Splinter sat and observed them while the others sat against the wall. Leo and Raph stood at least six feet away from each other; Splinter told Raphael he had to find a way to flip Leo over him.

Leo charged towards him. Raph took a steady position; then, he gripped Leo's wrist and upper leg. He pulled him overhead and then tossed him against the wall. Leo landed with a thud on his shell, his eyes spinning madly.

"Leonardo!" Raph gasped and ran to his oldest brother. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

He helped Leo sit up and leaned him against the wall, checking for any signs of damage. "Raph, I-I'm fine," Leo said while trying to push his brother off of him. "Really, I'm fine, I'm-Aha! Quit it, Raph, that tickles!" Leo leaned back giggling with his brother's hands stroking his body. Then Raph really began tickling him.

"There. All better?" Raph asked, blinking his smiling, emerald eyes.

Leo forced a smile. "Yeah...all better." Raph pulled him close and hugged him. Everyone was looking at him funny, the most of them was Splinter. "We need to talk," Leo mouthed to him.

Splinter had sent Raphael out to patrol the sewers while Leo and the others explained what happened to Master Splinter and April.

Leo explained first. "It basically started off with Raph acting like his crude self. While I'm watching TV, he turns it off and taunts me for the remote. Then he calls Mikey a germ-freak because he's sick, then while sparring he embarrassed Donnie in front of April, and then made April cry by calling her a stubborn brat. Then, after the ray incident, he apologized to all of us...in a really heartfelt kind of way."

Donnie explained next. "So, you see, Master Splinter, I invented this new ray gun out of old parts I had recently collected, but I had no idea what it did. But then, Mikey sneezed and it surprised me, making me pull the trigger on the gun, and it zapped Raph. Instead of acting like his old self, he was now...sensitive, and kind."

"Hmm. What kind things had he done?" Splinter asked.

"Well, for starters, he apologized to mbe for calligng mbe a g-_uh...Huh-Ha'schooo!-_germb-freak," Mikey explained as he reached for a tissue to blow his nose.

"Then he tickled me instead of attacking me during our training," Donnie said, "and asked Mikey to look after Spike and give him a bath while he went out to pick up a pizza."

"Then, during a fight with Karai and some Foot ninjas Raph compliments them at well they fight, and then walks away to free a pigeon that was stuck in the chimney," Leo added. "I told him there were more important things to worry about, and then he...started crying while apologizing. And then there was when he made us breakfast this morning and apologized to April, then tickling me during training."

"I'm trying to find a way to reverse the effects so we can get the old Raph back," Donnie said.

"I actually like this new Raph," April shrugged.

"Yeah, but what if we come across Shredder," Leo said, "and we do beat him up, and Raph helps him up?! Or what if he just stands there in terror?! He said he doesn't believe in violence."

"What?!" Splinter exclaimed. Then, he cleared his throat and said, "Yes. I can see your point, my sons. If you do come across Shredder, and I pray that you will not, and if Raphael does not take part in the fight, then that is a serious problem. Donatello, do you know how long until you may have found a solution?"

"I'm still working on it, Sensei," Donnie said with a sigh. "I feel I am so close to figuring it out, but...everything ends up blank. Until then, we'll have to settle with Mr. Goody-Three-Toes."

"Hello!" cried a happy Raphael as he skipped into the lair. "I did a full clean sweep of the sewers, Master Splinter. Not a single threat in sight."

"Uh...excellent, Raphael," Splinter replied with a nod.

"Hey, maybe we could all go 'boarding through the tunnels later," Donnie insisted.

"I'll bring pizza," April volunteered. "And I've been practicing on my own board, too. Maybe I can bust a few moves to show ya."

"Aww, you're such a sweetheart!" Raph grinned as he hugged April...and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Well, gotta go. Gotta pet turtle that needs to be fed." Then he pranced off to his room.

Mikey let out an "ooh". "I'll bet sombebody is pi-" he turned to Donatello, but found he was no longer at the table. "Donndie?"

Leo saw Don stomping off. "Where are you going?" he called out.

"To find a solution!" Donnie shouted with fire in his eyes and slammed his lab door shut.

* * *

Donatello worked hard on finding the answer to reversing the effects of the Emoti-Ray...with no success, whatsoever. He had been cooped up in his lab for the rest of the day until it was time to go out on patrol.

"Donnie, let's go!" Leo cried.

"In a minute!" Don replied.

"You said 'in a minute' ten minutes ago. Come on, we have to go!"

"Okay, okay!" Donnie strutted out of his lab, grabbing his bo staff and joined his brothers. They left the lair, climbed up and out through a manhole, and began jumping rooftops.

Yelling and whooping, they do somersaults and flips and kicks. Raph was right behind them, worrying them to death. "Careful, Leo. you almost hit your head on that ledge! Mikey, watch out, you could've stepped on that pile of broken glass! Donnie, look out, you almost landed on your head!"

"Raph, we're-!" Leo was now agitated at this point, but he didn't want to have Mr. Goody-Three-Toes start crying all over again, so he responded a bit more kinder, "We are fine, Raph! There is nothing to worry about."

"There is now."

A voice boomed all around them. While the others drew out their weapons, Raph clung onto Mikey.

"G-Guys...what was that?" Raph asked in a panic.

Mikey just blinked, then whispered to Leo and Don, "Ndormbally it's mbe clingig ondto himb."

ka-THUD! Someone landed on the rooftop behind them. Raphael let out a girly squeal as they all turned around to find-

"The Shredder," Donnie exclaimed.

Then, Karai stepped out from behind him.

Leo readied his katanas. "And Shredder, Jr." Karai just smirked at him. With one of Raph's usual growls, he announced, "Come on!" and they all lunged at each other-all except Raphael, who just stood there in horror, something the normal Raph would never do.

Leo took on Karai-again-while Mikey and Donnie handled Shredder, avoiding any fatal strikes

"I can see your brother is still broken," Karai said.

"What makes you say that?" asked Leo as their katanas struck together.

Karai looked behind him and said with a smirk, "He's just sitting there feeding pigeons."

Leo turned around; she was right. He had a handful of bread crumbs and was tossing bits of them to pigeons. *does face-palm* Then, Leo flipped Karai over his shell and into the wall. Raph gasped and ran over to her-before dumping the rest of the crumbs to the pigeons.

"Oh, my gosh. Are you alright, ma'am?" he asked as he helped Karai to her feet. "Leo! You have to be more careful, you could've seriously hurt her."

"**What?!**" Leo exclaimed.

* * *

Over with the Shredder, Mikey and Donnie took turns jumping in, giving Shredder a hit, then jump back out; but they were already covered in scrapes and bruises. Donnie jumped forward, blocked with his bo staff, only to have it snapped into two pieces. Then, he was kicked back against a chimney, completely deforming it from the serious impact.

Mikey then jumped in and was able to strike Shredder with his nunchucks; but Shredder grabbed them, and flung Mikey across the roopftop and he landed near the pigeons. They all rush right by him, their feathers grazing his face.

"_Hah, haah, hah-_" A hand slapped over his mouth.

"Now is really not the time," Donnie grumbled. Mikey held up a thumbs up and noticed Leo and Raph arguing.

* * *

"You can't assist the enemy, Raph, whether she's a girl or not, or how badly injured. It's good when they get injured, that means you're winning!" Leo said with a shout.

"Winning isn't everything, Leonardo," Raph shook a finger.

Leo growled. "In our case, it is! Whose side are you on?!"

"I-" Raph looked around and noticed Mikey and Donnie getting tossed around, then focused back on his glaring brother. He blurted out, "I'm on nobody's side!" Leo just stared blankly at him, and he just stared back.

"Fine," Leo huffed, and he left to join his brothers in battling Shredder.

Raph just stood there and hung his head, letting a tear fall and plop on the ground. He had forgotten Karai was behind him, and she shoved him over to the ledge.

"Now that we're alone," Karai said wickedly as she drew out her katana and pointed it at Raph's neck.

* * *

"He said WHAT?!" Donnie shrilled.

"He said that he's not on anyone's side," Leo explained for the fourth time.

Donnie growled. "Great. Just great! First all the unneeded worrying down our necks, the constant tickling, then KISSING APRIL, and now he says he's on no one's side, meaning he's also not on ours?! This is just crazy-no, not crazy, THIS IS ABSURD!"

Leo slapped him. Donnie was hesitant for a moment. "Thanks, Leo," he said as his usual calm self. That's when something hit him. "Wait...that's it! I got it!"

"What?" Leo asked.

"Hang on, I'll be right back!" Donnie then fled the scene and disappeared down an alley. Mikey and Leo stood up as the Shredder approached them.

"He won't make it back in time to watch you breathe your last breath," he roared, and sheathed out his gauntlet.

All three of the turtles had something sharp aimed at their necks, and they were all cornered at the ledge.

* * *

"Such a fool," Karai cackled, "you saying you don't support anyone. At least that means I can still destroy you. And that's won't be too difficult, or even difficult at all, seeing you all cowardly and yellow-bellied. Oh, well. Now everyone will remember you as the Cowardly Mutant."

Raph was frozen; all he did was cower.

"Don't be so sure, Karai!" Donnie shouted.

She looked up and saw Donatello land right behind her. He did a roundhouse kick and then took a few jumps backwards.

"Hey, Raphie," Donnie exclaimed.

"Yes, Donatello?" Raph said.

"Say cheese!" Donnie pointed the Emoti-Ray at him and fired. The same laser shot out of it and struck Raph.

"AAAARRGGHH!" He collapsed to the ground and curled up, little sparks shooting up from his body.

Donnie ran to his side. "Raph! Raph, you okay?" He tried to help Raph up on his feet.

But Raph shoved him away. "Yeah, yeah, I can get up myself," he retorted.

Don smiled did a victorious whoop. "I did it! Alright!"

"Hey, Mr. Victory Dance, we can celebrate after we handle Bucket Head over there," Raph drew out his sais and pointed one at Shredder, who still had Mikey and Leo cornered.

"Right," Don nodded, "let's go!" Then, they joined their brothers in taking on Shredder.

"Raph, what are you doing? I thought you were on nobody's side," Leo sassed.

Raph turned to him with a glare. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but can you tell me about it after we shred the Shredder?!"

Leo smirked. "I thought you didn't believe in violence."

All four turtles lunged and attacked.

"Are you crazy! Who told you that?!" Raph shouted.

"You!" all three turtles shouted in unison.

Before Raph could comment, he froze. "Wait, what happened to me in the last 24 hours?"

"We'll explain everything you need to know," Donnie said, avoiding a jab in the stomach, "after we make it out alive!"

"Then, why don't we?!" Leo pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground. When it cleared, they were gone.

"NOOOO!" the Shredder roared.

* * *

"So, what you're all sayin' is, I was the opposite of the way I normally act?" Raph asked. Everyone nodded. "W-What was I like?"

"Well, you cooked us breakfast, and it tasted amazing," Leo said.

"You tickled me and Leo during training, both separate times," Donnie added.

"You apologized to mbe for callig mbe a germb-freak," Mikey said with a sniffle.

"You let Mikey watch Spike and give him a bath," Leo went on.

"You would constantly skip and hum at the same time, and you kissed April on the cheek," Donnie continued.

"And you cried a lot," Mikey pointed out.

"But then you started being over-protective, always asking us if we were alright," Donnie said.

"Yeah, you went to help Karai get up," Leo frowned.

"That's whend you claimbed to be ond ndobody's side," Mikey added.

"And that's when Donnie zapped you back to normal-Oh, wait! Almost forgot: you freed a pigeon that was stuck in a chimney," Leo then finished.

Raph looked at them all funny. Then he pressed a hand on his stomach. "I think I'm gonna be sick!"

They all laughed. "Hey, Donnie," Leo asked, "how did you know that to change him back, all you had to do was zap him twice?"

"Oh, that was easy," Donnie explained, "It was just like when you slapped me earlier when I was ranting, then I was back to normal."

"Well, good thindking, Don-_huh, hah...heh...Huh-Ha'pschooo!" _Mikey sneezed.

"Well, thanks for sprayin' me, germ-freak," Raph retorted.

"Hey, blambe those stupid pigeonds!-By the way, you're welcombe," Mikey said.

"Oh, and another thing: next time if I am under spell, or whatever, and tell you to do whatever with Spike," Raph jumped up and popped his knuckles, "don't do it!"

Mikey gulped and started running with Raph right behind him.

Leo and Donnie laughed. "I can't believe I'm saying this," said Don, "but it's good to have the old Raphael back." Leo only nodded in agreement as they watched their hot-headed brother chase Mikey all around the lair.


End file.
